


A Murder of Crows

by runwiththewind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runwiththewind/pseuds/runwiththewind
Summary: Running the yakuza is tough, but loving those who aren't apart of it may be tougher. Can the leaders of the Karasuno Crows protect their loved ones? Or will outsiders take everything they've built? And what about those pesky cats and owls? Friends or foes, let's hope they find balance.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Self-defense

Yamaguchi stood at the front of his classroom wiping down the blackboard. The last bell had long since rang, and his students were out the door before he could remind them of the upcoming parent conferences. He understood of course, the sweltering late autumn heat seemed to drag the day out longer than usual. It was hot enough that his white button-down was rolled up his arms, and he paused his clean up to put up the rest of his hair rather than keep it in his signature half-up half-down style. Once finished with the board and other chores, he started to pack up the remaining papers laying hazardously on his desk. He checked his watch before hurrying to shove everything in the shoulder bag, maybe he could get started on dinner early and surprise his lover. As he started debating the different food options, a shuffle at the door caused him to pause.

“Oh! Hello! Sorry about that, were you standing there long? How can I help you?” he set his bag back on his desk and turned fully to acknowledge the man standing in the doorframe. He was quite tall and in dark clothes, hands shoved in his loose jacket pockets. Not usually the type of person found in this particular school, but he wasn’t one to judge appearances.

“This is Yamaguchi Tadashi’s room, yes?”

“It is, that’s me. What can I help you with?” With no immediate response, Yamaguchi continued, “Are you a parent? Conferences aren’t until the middle of next week, but I have a bit of time now if you have any concerns. What’s the child’s name?” The guy wasn’t familiar to Yamaguchi, but he had over twenty students in his classroom—parents blurred together quite often. Plus, it wasn’t an unusual occurrence to have one show up unannounced.

As the man stepped further into the room, he turned to close the door before putting his hands back into his pockets. He appeared to be unphased by any of the questions asked. “No no—I’m not a parent. I just have a few questions regarding Tsukishima Kei. My sources tell me you’re the person to ask. I’m hoping you’ll answer them.”

Concern crept up his body, and he shifted side-to-side uncomfortably. He hoped Suga would be by to grab him soon. “Ah-ha, um, I’m not really sure what you mean. You’re not a parent? I don’t have a Tsukishima in my class, so I don’t think I’m the person to help you.”

“Like I said, I need you to answer some questions of mine. It’s simple, no need to make this harder than it has to be,” the man began to walk closer to him in a way he viewed at once as predatory. The alarms in Yamaguchi’s head kicked up a notch, and he instinctually crossed his arms while noting how deep the other man’s hands seemed to be in his jacket. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t think I’m the person you’re looking for. In fact, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. You’re on school grounds, so if you’re not a parent or student you aren’t allowed in this building,” Yamaguchi gestured to the door, but the man made no move to leave. Trying to stay calm, he started to think of any backup plans while also wondering what could be so important involving Tsukki that he was needed. How did this guy get into the building? Wasn’t Tanaka on watch? Where were the school’s own security guards? And why wasn’t Suga here yet? Questions raced through his mind—would he even be able to take the guy on if things escalated? Sure, he had grown out of his scrawny teenage body, but facing someone as tall as Tsukki would be a difficult challenge.

“I’m afraid that’s simply not possible. I know you’re the person I’m looking for, and I know you have the information I need. With you fucking one of this city’s most prominent Yakuza bosses, there’s no way you’re in the dark. So, as I said before, there’s no need to make this difficult.” 

Yamaguchi flinched at that, his left hand nervously lifting to rub the small crow tattoo tucked behind his ear. His eyes scanned the room as he tried to find an escape route, but the man had already stalked his way close enough that Yamaguchi didn’t have many options. Forcing his hands to drop to his sides, he curled them into fists and stood a bit straighter. Where the hell was Suga?

“Again, I don’t know who told you I’m the person to see, but your information isn’t right. You should leave before things get out of hand.”

“Now now, there’s no need to deflect. You reek of fucktoy material, and that’s just what I’m looking for. I need to know where Tsukishima and the Crows plan on hosting their next banquet. I’m sure a toy like you knows that much. I’ve gotta say, the man has nice taste, I can see why he’d have you in his collection of playthings.”

Clenching his jaw, Yamaguchi vibrated with anger at that. Seeing as this man was clearly not going to take no for an answer, he decided to drop his clueless act, “It’s become increasingly clear that your source gave you extremely faulty information, especially if you claim I’m a “fucktoy” or “plaything” as you so elegantly put it. However, if that’s what you aimed to accomplish, I’m sorry to leave you disappointed, because I have no idea where the banquet will be. This is your last chance to leave while you still can.”

Rage flashed across the man’s eyes, and quicker than he had time to react, the man retracted his arms from the jacket pockets with a knife in one hand. In a blur there was a searing pain in Yamaguchi’s side, but his body went on autopilot and he dodged the next stab before countering with a solid hit to the jaw. Blood began to seep into his shirt, but he continued to fight the man off with offensive swings. The sounds of fists colliding with flesh and grunts of pain filled the classroom. The hits were met with grazes of sharp metal and while the time moved quickly, Yamaguchi started to move slow. His next punch missed by mere centimeters, but before he could adjust a searing pain lit up his stomach. It knocked him off balance and caused him to draw in a sharp breath as he staggered to the floor.

“You fucking bitch! All you had to do was tell me where the banquet was! But now look at you, you played dumb and it’ll cost your life,” his attacker continued to berate him while twisting and pushing the knife in again and again.

“You’re worthless. You must have been a cheap fuck.”

Blood was pooling around him and the pain had his eyes seeing stars, but all he did was laugh while the man grew more frustrated. Each stab felt slightly deeper than the last, but at least he was going numb now. As he started to lose consciousness, his thoughts drifted to his husband, maybe instead of cooking, Tsukki would bring home takeout later. A wave of nauseousness hit him and the stars in his eyes turned to darkness. Damn, Tsukki was right—he really should quit skipping those self-defense classes.


	2. Holding Tightly

Suga was late. He was so incredibly late. And it seemed as if every time he stopped into Takeda’s office, he always walked out thirty minutes after he should have. Realistically, he knew that Yamaguchi hadn’t been waiting that long for him, but he rushed down the hall anyway. Takeda had pulled him in to talk about the upcoming conferences, but then they ended up discussing the banquet their significant others were throwing that next week as well. Daichi was going to be upset he sent Tanaka ahead without him or Yamaguchi, but really, they were on school grounds. Plus, Takeda had enough security guards lurking that sending Tanaka home shouldn’t be that big of a deal. Who knew he could be so wrong.

“Yama—oh my god, Yamaguchi!” Suga had opened the door with the beginnings of an apology on his lips, only to find Yamaguchi laying in a pool of blood, a man crouched over him. He yelled out, alerting one of the roaming security guards before he tackled the attacker off Yamaguchi’s limp body. A sharp pain cut across his arm as the attacker shoved him off. Before Suga had time to get up, he was already jumping out of the nearest window, glass shards flying everywhere. Pulling himself off the ground, Suga grabbed his phone and dialed 119, and put it on speaker. He then stripped off his jacket and began to put as much pressure on Yamaguchi’s wounds as possible. Less than a ring and a half later, the emergency operator picked up just as the security guard ran in wide-eyed before beginning to follow the destructive path of the intruder. The crackling of his radio could be heard echoing off the walls as their backup was called.

“119, what’s your emergency?”

“This is Sugawara Koushi, I need an ambulance sent to Karasuno Elementary School, first floor, room 0012—Yamaguchi! It’s okay, I’m here now, it’s okay,” blood seeped between fingers.

“Alright sir, can you tell me what happened?” Suga could hear the clicking of keys in the background of the call and the labored breaths of his kohai.

“I don’t—I don’t know, there’s so much blood.”

“Stay calm sir, can you tell me who is injured? And where?”

“Ye—Yes, Yamaguchi Tadashi, he’s 23 years old, I think he was stabbed, fuck, yeah he has multiple stab wounds on his stomach and chest,” Suga shifted until he covered more of Yamaguchi’s body, “Yamaguchi! Look at me! Do not close your eyes on me, keep them open! Oh fuck oh fuck, where the fuck is the ambulance? Where is everyone? Somebody come help me!”

“The ambulance is on the way sir, but I need you to remain calm. Keep him awake as best you can, do you have pressure on the wounds?”

“I—yes, but he’s losing so much blood. Yamaguchi! I need you to stay awake! How long until the ambulance gets here? He keeps closing his eyes, I don’t even know if he can hear me anymore,” Suga leaned in close as he tried to listen to his breathing, “Yamaguchi, it’s me, it’s Suga, you’re okay, you’re going to be okay. I just need you to keep your eyes open for me, okay? You can do that for me, right? You can do that for Tsukishima? Just keep your eyes open and breathe for me, don’t worry, everything is going to be alright.”

“Keep talking to him just like that, you’re doing great, the ambulance will be there in three minutes. Has the bleeding slowed at all?” The operator continued to talk him through holding pressure and keeping Yamaguchi awake as sirens were heard in the distance.

Suga refolded his jacket before resuming his hold on the wounds, “There’s too much blood, I can’t tell if the bleeding has slowed or not.” He shifted again to cradle Yamaguchi closer, “You’re doing great Yamaguchi, just keep those eyes open. I need you to keep them open okay? You can do that for me, right? Tsukishima would want you to stay awake Yamaguchi, so you need to open your eyes for me. Yamaguchi? Can you hear me?”

He coughed and blood trickled down his chin as he croaked out, “Tsukki? Where is Tsu—,” another bloody cough, “I want Kei.” Yamaguchi’s eyes began to close, his breathing becoming shorter and more spaced out, more blood oozing out with each second passed.

“Shit! Fuck, Tadashi! Keep your eyes open! Listen to me, do not close your eyes!” Tears clouded Suga’s vision and he felt a fresh wave of warm liquid spread beneath his fingers. His mind raced through every feasible scenario, but he couldn’t do anything by himself. Cradling Yamaguchi was the only thing he could do. He kept talking to Yamaguchi, praying that the ambulance and medics would get there in time. He watched as his eyes fluttered open and closed, seemingly staying open the longest when Tsukishima was mentioned. Using that knowledge, Suga brought up their high school days and how he and Daichi always knew their two kohais would end up together. He rambled bout anything and everything his flustered brain could remember now, listening intently to the sounds of the medics rushing through the halls. Even after the medics finally arrived, Suga continued to talk to Yamaguchi and grabbed onto his hand while the medics worked on him.

Before he knew it, they were at the hospital. One second he was holding tightly to Yamaguchi’s hand and the next he was sat on his own stretcher while a nurse looked him over.

“It’s not, the blood isn’t mine,” the words felt like cotton in his mouth as exhaustion hit him like a brick.

“It looks like some of this blood is yours, actually,” the nurse gently stripped off his own white button-down and gestured to the slash across his upper arm. Her eyes widened at the sight of either the gash in his arm, or the crow tattoo sat just underneath it, but she snapped out of the daze quickly, tenderly cleaning and stitching the wound and then wrapping it in gauze. Once patched up, she helped him clean the rest of the blood off his hands and arms. His shirt was completely wrecked, but he turned down the offer of a scrub top. It didn’t feel real, and he needed the reminder that he was alive and so was Yamaguchi—at least for now.

He asked the nurse if he could wait outside Yamaguchi’s room, only to be told he had been rushed off to emergency surgery. Instead, he was guided to the doors closest to the operating rooms and he blearily watched the nurse rush off to the receptionist. They seemed to be in an intense conversation, and the nurse soon rushed off behind the adjacent surgical doors. Suddenly, he remembered he needed to call Tsukishima and Daichi, but he couldn’t find his phone. He walked up to the reception desk intending to borrow theirs when the double doors from the emergency room area burst open, a handful of crows tumbling in. He didn’t have the chance to breathe out a sigh of relief before he was in Daichi’s arms. Suga relaxed as he recognized the smell of his lover’s cologne before bursting into tears while he held on tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, so i actually edited these chapters haha. better late than never am i right??? anyway, hopefully, i can update more frequently after the holidays, but no promises.


	3. Breathe

Contrary to the random outsider’s belief, the Karasuno Crows had a long history of charity and community events. In fact, many of the Yakuza families were actively involved in their communities. And while there was always competition and tension between certain groups, the Crows were actually semi-partnered with both the Owls and the Cats, leading their respective prefectures and communities to flourish. Now, this wasn’t broadcasted, but the members of each family knew to be respectful and avoid petty conflicts between the three. To represent and celebrate the combined work of these families, each year a charity banquet was held. This event was guaranteed to have the highest of members from all the families represented along with the top businessmen and other officials from each of their respective cities. Because of it being such a high-security leveled event, the location would be kept secret until the day before. These combined factors were what led to Tsukishima Kei being sat in the Owls’ head house discussing the various plans and projections of the upcoming banquet. 

Being the third head of the Crow family, he wasn’t exactly thrilled to be there—especially when sat across from Kuroo and Bokuto. Honestly, if Daichi and Ukai hadn’t insisted he be present, he’d be surprising Yamaguchi right now. But Ukai had other business to attend to with other head leaders so both Daichi and himself needed to represent their family during these proceedings. Unfortunately, this meant Tsukishima was forced to focus on the discussions at hand and provide input other than his normally sarcastic comments. Luckily, they were close to wrapping things up; he estimated they’d be finished by the end of the hour, leaving him just enough time to grab Yamaguchi’s favorite takeout on the way home.

“Bokuto, where’s Akaashi? Wasn’t he supposed to be here to finish off the budget and other finances? We can’t continue today unless the monetary issues are fixed and the final notices are established,” Daichi asked.

“Yeah well, he’s at that other head meeting with Ukai. We’ll just have to do what we can today and have him verify it later tonight. Is everything checking out on your end Kuroo? It looks as if Tsukishima finalized your end, so if Kuroo is set, Akaashi can send the rest of ours and we’ll be all ready.”

Kuroo was halfway through his response when Daichi’s and Tsukishima’s emergency alerts went off. They rose quickly from their seats, checking the alert as Daichi signaled their driver to get the car. Everyone in the room was instantly on edge—the alerts were only activated when the significant other of top members or the heads themselves dialed an emergency service.

“Fuck, it’s Suga’s phone. We’re leaving. Now. We’ll pick this up later,” Daichi gestured to the remaining contracts on the table. They rushed through their goodbyes, all parties packing up quickly.

“Let us know what’s going on! Damnit Kenma, answer your phone!” Kuroo shouted out as Daichi and Tsukishima tucked themselves into their car. Bokuto was also engrossed in his cell, only waving briefly before signaling his own driver. 

Panic set in when Tsukishima was unable to get ahold of his lover. His blood instantly chilled when Daichi directed them to the Miyagi hospital. He called Yamaguchi four more times with the same unnerving result. It seemed as if Daichi wasn't fairing much better, and at some point, he switched to calling Tanaka instead of Suga. Tsukishima wasn’t naïve enough to assume the emergency call was for Suga himself, Yamaguchi and he were almost always together.

In an attempt to calm himself down, Tsukishima decided to call Yachi. Since she was one of the top nurses at Miyagi hospital (with the bonus of being married to the Crows' own head doctor, Shimizu), she would be the one notified first, especially if a crow tattoo was shown. While normally Tsukishima scoffed at the idea of needing to brandish who they belong to, it was times like these he was exceedingly thankful for the requirement of loyalty and protection that was granted by a quick glance of ink. Still, he slumped further against the car’s window while he waited for Yachi to pick up her phone.

But luck didn’t seem to be on his side, as he also ended up getting her voicemail multiple times, and soon he was able to see the hospital’s building. Giving up on reaching Yachi had him loosening his tie and anxiously messing with his phone. “Yamaguchi is fine, he’s totally and completely fine, get ahold of yourself Kei—it was probably nothing,” Tsukishima’s inner thoughts played on a loop in his head. Thankfully, they pulled into the drop-off before his thoughts switched to a darker route. Jumping out of the car and heading inside, Daichi was the first one to reach the emergency information desk.

“I’m looking for Sugawara Koshi,” Daichi bluntly said while leaning practically over the counter, Tsukishima just behind him. 

Clicks on a keyboard reached Tsukishima’s ears before a slight pause and then, “I’m sorry, I don’t have Sugawara Koshi in the system, is there perhaps a different surname they’d be under?” Tsukishima’s heart dropped and breathing became more difficult than it had the need to be. He didn’t even notice that Hinata and Kageyama had arrived, nor Asahi and Noya. He didn't acknowledge the next few questions while he tried to control his emotions, but it didn't seem to matter because he was suddenly being dragged into a different waiting area. He could see Daichi with Suga in the corner of his eye, but his main focus was on Yachi as she came through a set of double doors.

Once she reached him, she guided him to a set of chairs and sat down herself, “Tsuk—Kei. You need to sit down, you’re hyperventilating. I need to you focus on me and my breathing. I can’t tell you what’s going on if you pass out on me. Take a deep breath Kei,” Yachi said. He slowly got his breathing under control, but his hands continued to shake between his legs.

“Where’s Yamaguchi? What happened? Is he okay? Where is he?”

“Listen Kei, I’m not going to lie, it’s bad. I was notified as soon as possible, and he has the best surgeons working on him. Suga-san helped to get him here in time, but Tadashi, well, he’s lost a lot of blood. They rushed him into surgery as soon as they got here. But Kei, I need you to really focus now. I’m not sure what exactly happened yet. Suga-san doesn’t know either. So, I’m going to go back in there and continue helping, but you need to breathe and stay focused on Tadashi, okay? I’ll keep you updated as much as I can, but I need you to be prepared.”

“Prepared for what?”

Yachi stood then, and shook her head. She gave Tsukishima one last squeeze on the shoulder before rushing off through the doors she had come from. Tsukishima watched as she left, hands still shaking and breathing barely manageable. He refused to breakdown any more than he already did and was about to stand to figure out what the hell had happened when Suga and Daichi sat down by him. 

Suga told him all that he knew, from him sending Tanaka ahead of them to walking in on the attacker. It took everything in Tsukishima to not snap. He knew that it wasn’t Suga’s fault. He did, he swore he did. But if Tanaka had been there, or if Suga hadn’t spent the extra time with Takeda, or if he hadn’t been at the stupid fucking banquet meeting. He could have been there. Someone should have been there. Guilt and anger wracked his body. Tadashi had to be okay. He had to be. If he wasn’t—no, he would be. So instead of blowing up or breaking down, he sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. He sat half-heartedly listening to Daichi, Kageyama, and Noya on their phones searching for answers. He sat waiting on the updates Yachi would come to deliver. And, for the first time in what was probably forever, he sat praying for a miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddddd i edited this one too, though probably not as well as the first two. sorry i haven't added another chapter yet, i wanted to fix all my previous mistakes first before heading into another chapter. i do have a rough draft of the next one though! please be patient with me. if you wasted your time reading this then... sorry i guess lmao.


End file.
